Antara Changmin dan Jaejong
by Vea Kim
Summary: Antara Changmin dan Jaejong. Lalu dimana Yunho? yunjae ff/oneshoot


**Antara Changmin Dan Jaejong**

**DBSK**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Dorm tampak legang pagi itu. Tidak ada teriakan Jaejong seperti biasanya untuk membangunkan semua member. Why? Karena namja itu tengah pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk keperluan syutingnya. Bisa dipastikan siapa orang yang paling menderita dengan keadaan ini? Yoochun? Junsu? Tentu saja bukan. Yunho?

Namja itu sedang menghembuskan nafas berat. Tangannya memeluk bantal sofa. Tatapan matanya terasa kosong. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia membuka mata tidak ada morningkiss. Tidak ada sosok Boojaenya yang sedang memasak. Tidak ada senyuman manis yang sanggup membuatnya meleleh, mencair, lumer, dan apapunlah itu.

Pagi ini ia ada jadwal dan tidak yakin dapat melaluinya dengan baik seperti biasanya. Oh ayolah, Jaejong hanya pergi tiga hari, tidak seperti Bang Toyib yang tujuh kali puasa tujuh kali lebaran tak pulang-pulang sampai-sampai Wali menciptakan lagu 'Aku Bukan Bang Toyib' (?) *Vea jayus ihhh…*

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat sesuatu.

"HAIYAAA… lu olang ngapain di situ ha?"

PLAK

(sadar bang, lu Yunho bukan Han Gege)

"Hyuuung~" panggil makhluk yang duduk di pojokan dapur itu dengan sangat memilukan. Air matanya mengucur deras disertai ingus yang meler kemana-mana udah kayak Sungai Han. Tangannya sedang memeluk sebuah pigura ukuran besar yang memuat foto hitam putih Jaejong berserta tulisan 'Almarhum'

PLAKPLAKPLAK

*Dibakar Cassieopia Bigeast*

Oke, oke, saya cuma bercanda. Bukan foto hitam putih, tapi foto berwarnanya Jaejong yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat cute. Dan sumpah Vea nyesel banget udah berikhrar jadi anaknya Jaema, kalo nggak kan tu bibir udaah… *Digantung Yunpa*

(Belum juga ngomong TT_TT)

Yunho merasa tertohok melihat anak bontotnya yang udah macam kerbau berkubang di lumpur. Air mata dan ingusnya udah meler kemana-mana.

"Changmin ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Hyuung~ hiks… Kenapa Jae Hyung pergi tanpa mengajakku? Sakit hati aku Hyung, sakit hatiiii…."

Alis Yunho jadi nyureng. Sesedih itukah Changmin karena Jaejong pergi? Dia yang pacarnya saja tidak sampai seperti itu. "Dia kan hanya pergi tiga hari Minnie,"

"Tapi sedetik tanpa Jae Hyung itu rasanya seabad Hyung,"

JLEB

Hati Yunho terasa tertusuk. Seharusnya ia yang bilang seperti itu. Seharusnya ia yang merasakan seperti itu. Seharusnya ia yang sekarang seperti Changmin! Eh, nggak jadi dah. Yunho menggeleng pelan. Apa kata dunia kalau dia berkubang dengan air mata campur ingus seperti itu? "Dia pasti kembali Minnie,"

"Tapi lama hyung! LAMA!" tangis Changmin sambil membanting-banting pigora itu "Sekarang saja aku sudah sangat merindukannya…"

JLEB JLEB

Hati Yunho terasa tertusuk-tusuk mendengarnya. Ia marah. Ia cemburu. Kenapa Changmin bersikap seolah-olah Jaejong adalah miliknya? Jaejong itu hanya MILIK YUNHO!

**.**

**Antara Changmin Dan Jaejong**

**DBSK**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Hari-hari Yunho terasa suram. Ia tidak dapat mengikuti jadwalnya dengan baik. Hatinya benar-benar memburuk. Dan selama tiga hari ini ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Boojaenya itu. Saat ia menelepon, ponsel Jaejong tidak aktif, saat ia ada jadwal ada missed call dari Jaejong. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Yunho memasuki dorm dengan lesu. Beruntung ia masih bisa bersikap profesional di pemotrentan tadi. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang bercakap-cakap dari arah dapur. Yunho melangkah pelan dan melihat Changmin sedang duduk di meja dapur dengan ponsel di telinganya. Kali ini tidak ada kubangan air mata dan ingus lagi.

"Jae Hyuung~"

Yunho membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar nama Boojaenya keluar dari mulut Changmin. Apakah orang yang sedang di telepon Changmin itu Boojaenya?

"Aku sudah tidak sabar hyung," kata Changmin lagi "Rasanya kau sudah pergi tiga abad… Aku benar-benar rindu Hyung… Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

Tangan Yunho terkepal melihat Changmin yang tersenyum bahagia. Tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada aura kegelapan dari seorang Jung Yunho yang terbakar rasa cemburu.

"Aku tau kau pasti merindukanku," lanjut Changmin terkekeh "Ah, aku tidak sadar kita sudah bicara selama lima belas menit lebih, cepatlah pulang Hyung… Nado saranghae…"

Yunho langsung berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu itu dengan kasar. Nafasnya naik turun seperti banteng yang siap bertempur. Mereka sudah mengobrol selama itu sedangkan dengan Yunho? BLAS, NIHIL, BELUM SAMA SEKALI. Dan lagi Changmin mengatakan 'Nado saranghae' bukankah itu artinya Boojaenya mengatakan kata 'Saranghae' di seberang sana?

"AAAAAARRRGH…" teriak Yunho frustasi. Apa hubungan Changmin dengan Jaejong sudah lebih dari Hyung, Eomma kepada Dongsaeng atau Anaknya? Atau jangan-jangan diam-diam mereka…. Demi tuhan ia akan bunuh diri jika hal itu sampai terjadi!

**.**

**Antara Changmin Dan Jaejong**

**DBSK**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Malam ini semua member tidak ada kegiatan. Well, tanpa Jaejong tentunya. Yoochun sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menghafal skrip drama. Junsu sedang asyik menonton bola, sementara changmin sibuk main PSP. Yunho? Oh laki-laki itu hanya duduk diam sambil menatap Changmin tajam. Seolah-olah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meledakkan bom.

"Aku pulaaang!" teriakan itu terdengar lantang dari arah pintu.

"HYUUUUNG!"

Yunho hanya bisa melongo melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba melemparkan PSPnya lalu berlari menghampiri Jaejong. Memeluknya. Jaejong tertawa sambil membalas pelukan itu membuat Yunho melotot kesal.

Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Sepertinya akan ada perang sebentar lagi," bisik Yoochun.

"Yunho Hyung seram sekali," balas Junsu.

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Yunho berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri kedua orang tolol yang masih berpelukan tanpa menyadari aura kegelapan itu.

SET

"Eh? Yun?"

Dengan kasar Yunho mendorong Changmin lalu menyeret Jaejong.

"YAA Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Changmin.

"Yunho ya? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejong bingung sambil meringis kesakitan karena tangan Yunho mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan terus menarik Jaejong masuk ke dalam kamar. BLAAM… pintu dibanting keras.

"Yunho_yaa!" Jaejong memekik saat Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Jaejong bingung.

Nafas Yunho naik turun. Sekali lagi ia menjadi banteng. Eh, seperti banteng maksudnya. Ditatapnya Boojaenya itu dengan tajam.

"Selama tiga hari ini sangat sibuk sekali eoh?" tanya Yunho pelan tapi dengan nada mengancam yang kapan saja dapat menyerang.

Melihat itu Jaejong jadi gelagapan "Te-tentu saja aku si-sibuk…"

"Begitu? Hingga waktu untuk menghubungiku pun tidak ada…"

Cegluk…

Jaejong menelan ludahnya. Yunho benar-benar mengerikan sekarang.

"Lalu… Kudengar Changmin selalu mengobrol denganmu tiga hari ini…"

Matilah kau Kim Jaejong. Jung Yunho ternyata sedang cemburu.

"I-itu karena saat aku ada waktu luang dia selalu menelepon. Kau tau Yun, aku sangat merindukanmu…" kata Jaejong manja sambil memasang wajah cutenya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Vea leleh tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Laki-laki itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. "Ada apa antara kau dan Changmin?"

"Mwo?" Jaejong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos. (gyaaaaaaa….. peluk jaemma *vea menggila*)

"Jangan pura-pura Jjagi, katakan saja sebelum aku marah,"

Jaejong menelan ludah lagi. Sebelum marah katanya? Dari tadi juga Yunho sudah marah. "Kami tentu saja hanya saudara Yunho ya, bukankah dia dongsaeng kita? Akan lain lagi jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kita," Jaejong menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

*Vea ngetik sambil pingsan*

"Tapi kalian tidak terlihat seperti saudara!" bentak Yunho membuat Jaejong terlonjak kaget.

"Yun, aku_"

"Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi Boo?" suara itu begitu menyayat hati "Mungkin memang Changmin lebih mencintaimu daripada aku,"

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu Yun," jawab Jaejong dengan air mata mulai mengambang.

"Bahkan kau tidak menghubungiku selama tiga hari ini! Kalau memang kau memilihnya, aku rela Boo~" Yunho memalingkan wajah menahan perih di hatinya.

"Changmin tidak mencintaiku Yun! Kau tau kenapa dia selalu menghubungiku? Selalu merengek kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak peduli." saut Yunho.

Jaejong mengeram kesal. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho lalu menariknya keluar kamar (lha? Kok adegannya jadi kebalikan yang tadi?)

"Changmin ah!" teriak Jaejong.

"Jae Hyuuung~" pekik Changmin girang "Akhirnya kau keluar kamar,"

"Mulai sekarang jangan merengek kepadaku! Jangan meneleponku dan jangan manja kepadaku!"

"Eh? Kenapa Hyung?"

"Appamu yang menyebalkan ini sangat kekanak-kanakan!" jawab Jaejong sinis.

"Mwo?" Yunho mendelik mendengarnya.

"Aiiish… Ayolah Yunho Hyung, jangan membuat Jae Hyung kesal! Aku sudah menunggu tiga hari untuk kepulangannya dan kau ingin merusak modnya? Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Tanpa Jae Hyung perutku akan menderita. Kau tidak ingin anak bontotmu itu tersiksa bukan? Kau ingin aku berkubang dengan air mata dan ingus lagi karena Jae Hyung tidak mau memasak?"

"Ja… jadi kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" tanya Yunho gugup. Kini dirinya yang mulai khawatir, bisa saja setelah ini Jaejong memakainya untuk bahan makan malam.

"Beruang bodoh! Kau pikir apalagi yang ada di otak Changmin selain makanan huh? dia mencintaiku karena aku mau memasak untuknya!" kesal Jaejong.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain lebih akrab denganmu daripada aku Jae,"

"Kau sudah tau aku luar dalam, jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau pikir Changmin lebih akrab denganku daripada denganmu? Ingat, siapa yang tau semua rahasiaku? Siapa yang tau semua Sweetpotku? Dan siapa yang tau tubuh polosku? Siapa yang pernah menyentuhku? Itu hanya kau Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejong tidak memperdulikan Vea yang udah banjir darah mimisan waktu ngetik.

Yunho mulai tersenyum sekarang. Tangannya menggapai pinggang Jaejong "Kau benar," bisiknya sambil memeluk laki-laki itu "Mianhae Boo…"

"Yaa, Yaa, kalian ingin menodai mata polosku huh? lanjutkan nanti malam saja, sekarang masakkan aku makanan Jae Hyuuung~" rengek Changmin.

Jaejong mendorong Yunho "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mod!" saut Jaejong sambil melegang menuju kamarnya.

BLAAM… pintu ditutup keras.

Yunho menatap horor pada Changmin. Kini aura kegelapan dari Lord Voldemort Choikang Changmin terlihat mengerikan "Kau tau Hyung, aku sudah menunggu Jaema selama tiga hari…" katanya dengan nada mengancam "TAPI KAU MALAH MEMBUATNYA MARAH! DASAR LEADER TOLOL!"

"Su-ie, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yoochun sambil memegang telepon di sela-sela suara berisik dari ruang tengah.

"Terserah kau saja Chunie," saut Junsu yang tengah membolak-balik majalah dengan malas "Apa kita perlu menawari mereka?"

"Kurasa Jae Hyung tidak nafsu makan saat ini, dan Changmin… mungkin dia sudah dapat makan malamnya," jawab Yoochun acuh.

"BOOJAEEE… TOLONG AKUUU!" teriakan itu menggema di seluruh dorm untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum sang Leader masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejong, menyelamatkan diri.

**.**

**Antara Changmin Dan Jaejong**

**DBSK**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

Maaf otak lagi somplak, nggak tau ne ff jadinya kayak apa wkakakka...  
thanks for reading ^^


End file.
